


True Masters

by Kat_e



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Vampire Sauron, fun times, i guess, lots of blood, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_e/pseuds/Kat_e
Summary: It wasn’t the first time he had found himself on his knees at the mercy of Tar Mairon while he fed, and he begged it wouldn’t be the last. Fangs in the man’s throat and a cloud of pleasure in his mind.





	True Masters

     “As you wish, my lord. Anything for you.”

     The veneration dripped from the king’s lips. On his knees in the cold onyx and marble temple of Melkor. The place his “prize” had claimed as home. It wasn’t the first time he had found himself on his knees at the mercy of Tar Mairon while he fed, and he begged it wouldn’t be the last. Fangs in the man’s throat and a cloud of pleasure in his mind.

     Ringed fingers kneaded and tugged at Ar-Pharazon’s hair to keep him still and the king whimpered softly. A delicious noise that brought a content hum from Mairon before he pulled away. His pupils blown wide in the fiery depths with blood staining his lips and tongue, and not a drop of blood staining anything else. A stuttering breath leaving Ar-Pharazon at the sight. What a beautiful creature he had found. He swallowed thickly and lifted his shaking hands to take the maia’s face in his hands.

     A smile, soft and benevolent danced across Mairon’s face. Leaning in and pressing his lips to the king’s. Letting him have a taste of his own blood. The metallic flavour filled his mouth, but he leaned into it none the less. Moaning gratefully as his hands slowly slipped away. The haze of the smoke and the feeding making his head spin.

     “Find me an artist,” Mairon whispered into the king’s ear. Still standing as he ran his hands through Ar-Pharazon’s hair and leaned his head back. Watching the way the human’s eyes blew wide with wonder. “I would like a statue for the temple of our lord. Carved from the finest stone and painted in the likeness I command.”

      “Of course.”

     That was always the reply and Mairon nodded. Pressing another bloody kiss to the king’s forehead. Leaving a mark before letting him go with a step backwards. Gently ordering him to go straight to bed before the haze could wear off. Letting the implication that they would continue talking about this in the morning.

     The moment the doors closed the smile fell from Mairon’s mouth. A sneer overtaking the angelic features as he ran the back of his hand across his lips. Trying to scrub away the feeling of the king’s skin against his lips. Such was the necessary price to pay for control. Indulging the king’s fantasies and at least making it seem like the old fool held his adoration. Partial feedings and long nights of allowing his body to be used. Feasts and statues of Melkor were well and fine, but after so long they simply stopped cutting it.

     But, Mairon was allowed some of his own indulgences. It certainly wasn’t hard to pick a few prisoners from those in the line up for sacrifices already for his own use. Heretics, murderers and thieves of the worst kind. People who could disappear for a night with the high priest and be found in the morning drained of blood without any questions being asked.

     Feeding small amounts here and there from the king and his other servants was well and good for control. It kept them weak to his suggestions, and more importantly just weak in general in case he ever needed to be rid of them. But it wasn’t filling. That was where these occasional prisoners came in. With a snap of his fingers one of the guards bowed and ran off to retrieve one of them from the basement of the temple.

     It wasn’t long until the guard was back and Mairon turned to see who it was this time. Tonight it was a man, fair and young as all of them were. Dark tanned skin and eyes the colour of rich emeralds. If Mairon had been in any mood to play with his food, he might have spent some time commenting on them, but he was hungry. Hungry enough to forgo the usual banter and suffering he liked to see before having his fill.

     The fear on the man’s face was palpable and came off him in waves. In a heart beat Mairon was in front of him. Bright orange eyes inspecting the human before he snapped his fingers again to dismiss the guard. Running his hands up the young man’s face, Mairon let his nail dig in ever so slightly as he inspected. Hushing the man softly as he gazed deep into those green gems. Forcing the man quiet and the tears to stop. Mairon smiled as the fangs grew out again and the black began to overtake his eyes once more.

     He was never as clean with those he meant to drain, and this was no exception. No gentle hair petting, or soft bites and kisses. Mairon’s teeth sunk in hard to the front of the man’s throat. Ripping into the flesh and pulling it away to gain access to the blood that pounded just under the surface. Feeling the gurgle of air and blood hitting his mouth. Dripping down his chin, chest and getting everywhere with every spurt. Hands moving to keep the man upright even when his heart stopped. Draining him of all the blood he could took time, and Mairon enjoyed every second of it.

     Sighing with delight when he finally finished, Mairon let the corpse crumple to the ground. Sated and content, he shed the blood stained robes that stuck to his skin. Leaving them by the body for the guards to deal with upon their return. If they didn’t, someone else would and no one would ask questions. Such were the perks of being seen as the king’s favourite pet, he supposed. Licking the last of the blood from his lips and hands, Mairon turned and began back towards his quarters. Though it didn’t take much looking to tell who the true master in Numenor was.

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Sauron. I don't know why this concept never came to me before, but just know this won't be the last you see of it.  
> Follow me on maigoth.tumblr.com for original content, sneak peeks or to leave requests.


End file.
